When a bushing is initially inserted within an annular aperture such as in the manufacture of a transmission pump, an interior surface of the annular aperture is machined to provide a slot for the bushing with the end of the machined surface forming a shoulder. The formed slot is generally longer than the bushing to be inserted. In the initial assembly line operation, for example in automobile part manufactured, it is not difficult with automated assembling apparatus to accurately place the bushing within the longer slot to the proper depth. In the later process of repair by removing the old bushing and inserting a new bushing, it becomes a very difficult task to insert the new bushing to the proper depth within the elongated slot. Generally, such as in the case of an automobile transmission pump, the bushing should not be driven to the end of the elongated slot against the formed shoulder but is inserted to the proper depth when there is some distance between the bushing end and the formed shoulder defined by the slot. Many times the mechanic will insert the new bushing within the slot by driving the bushing as far as it can go to the slot shoulder, sometimes causing the bushing to "roll" on its edges or compress radially inwardly when the edges contact the slot shoulder so that one of the annular edges of the inserted new bushing protrudes inwardly further than it should, creating very serious problems with whatever part the bushing is designed to circumscribe.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus designed for bushing and bearing removal and very accurate insertion. The apparatus is adjustable to accommodate bushings or bearings of various predetermined sizes and is designed so that the mechanic easily can determine the location of the bushing or bearing to be removed so that he can provide a drive shoulder thereagainst for removal. The apparatus of the present invention also includes an adjustable depth stop sleeve for bushing or bearing insertion to accurately locate a new part to its proper depth within an elongated slot.